


I Know We Got What it Takes

by superwolves



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Get Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwolves/pseuds/superwolves
Summary: There was no way this was happening. This had to be either a very awesome dream, or a very terrifying haunting situation.In which Buck is a mess of feelings, Bobby gives fatherly advice, and Hen stays winning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 35
Kudos: 501





	I Know We Got What it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in like 6 years. What have these bisexual firefighters done to me??
> 
> Title comes from Rain by Ben Platt.

Honestly, it didn’t really make much sense to Buck. How could the LAFD allow the five of them to have an entire weekend off together? Granted, it was technically work. They were being honored in DC, along with several other stations throughout the country, at a First Responders Dinner for their work during major disasters over the last year. But still, Buck should not even be considered to go along. He was not even working when the tsunami hit. At the very least, he should have been made to stay back and work with the others while his team received the recognition they deserved. Then he could help take care of Christopher so Abuela and Carla could get a break. It seemed like the most sensible option to him. 

He voiced these concerns to Bobby while they where wheeling their bags toward their departure gate. Hen, Chim, and Eddie lagged a bit behind while their captain took the brunt of Buck’s apprehension. Bobby shrugged off his worry with a wave of his hand.  
“Buck, you saved plenty of lives during that tsunami. In uniform or not, you acted as a part of this team and will be honored with this team.” 

“But Cap-” 

“No buts, Buckley. We are 10 minutes away from getting on this plane and when I say we I mean all 5 of us.” Bobby’s tone was firm and Buck dropped the argument.

Eddie caught up with them and gently bumped Buck’s shoulder. In a low voice meant for only Buck to hear, “Buck, if the way you spent all that time looking for Christopher – risking your own life – doesn’t qualify you to be honored then this whole thing is a sham.”

Buck felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He wanted to point out that it was his fault Christopher was lost in the tsunami in the first place. The words died in his throat. They’d been over it thousands of times, and Eddie refused to place any blame on him for what had happened. As far as he and Christopher were concerned, Buck was nothing short of a hero. He felt a surge of pride at the thought. He flashed Eddie a small smile and the other man rewarded him with the same. 

“Pole,” Chimney spoke up, startling Buck out of his daze. He looked up to see that he had nearly run right into the pole in front of their gate. 

“Woah!” He swerved around it not-so-gracefully. The wheel of his suitcase caught the edge of the trash can next to the pole and jerked him back a bit, causing him to stumble. 

Eddie reached out an arm and placed a hand on his back to steady him. “You alright?”

The blush was creeping back, Buck could feel it. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m good.” He cleared his throat and righted himself. “Thanks for the heads up, Chim.” He added after wrenching his suitcase free. 

“No worries, Buckaroo.” Chimney chuckled as he weaved into the boarding line. “Just do me a favor and try not to get yourself injured until after the Honors Dinner. Maddie would kill me if I let anything happen to you while you were so far away from her.” 

Hen got in line behind him, ticket in hand. “Now, Chim. Don’t go asking to much from him. The boy can’t help it if he’s easily distracted.” She smirked at Buck and moved her gaze to Eddie. The man still had his hand resting lightly on Buck’s back. It was a welcome warmth in the drafty airport so Buck wasn’t complaining.

Eddie coughed pointedly and pulled his hand away before taking his turn to hand his ticket over and head down the corridor towards the plane. The removal felt far too significant for the situation for Buck’s liking. He chose to file it in his “Weird Moments to Think About at 3 AM” folder in his brain as he wheeled his way onto the plane.

The plane landed in DC after dark. Buck yawned loudly as they all made their way out of the airport and into the cold Northeastern air.

“Knock that off,” Hen said. “You slept the entire flight. There is no way you could be tired.”

“Yeah, and you drooled over my shoulder,” Chimney added. He frowned in disgust as he wiped at his jacket. “I knew I should have switched seats with Eddie.”

Buck frowned. He opened his mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean but Bobby cut him off.

“Now there isn’t enough space in one cab for us and all of our luggage,” he shot a look at Chimney and his two oversized suitcases, “So Hen, Chim, and Eddie, you take one. Buck and I will take another. We’ll all meet up in the hotel lobby.”

There was a chorus of “Copy that, Cap.” The others made their way to a cab as Bobby led Buck towards another. Buck’s frown deepened. 

“Am I in trouble?” he asked as he threw his luggage in the trunk. “Cause it feels like I’m in trouble here.”

Bobby chuckled. “No, you’re not in trouble. Just felt like you could use a break from the peanut gallery over there.” He gestured to where the others were loading up their luggage. Hen and Chim were giggling as Eddie rolled his eyes and lifted his luggage into their cab.

Buck scoffed in their direction and got into the cab. Bobby followed right behind him. After they got comfortable, they finally set off toward their hotel.

They had a few minutes of cordial conversation with the cabbie, telling him who they were and why they were in town. After he thanked them for all that they do for citizens of LA and beyond, the conversation waned into a comfortable silence.

Well, the silence was probably comfortable for the cabbie. For Buck, the silence was palpable. He looked over at Bobby, who was smiling out his window without a care in the world. Buck steadied himself and blew out a breath.

“Is it obvious?” He meant for it to come out nonchalantly, but it was barely above a whisper.

Bobby turned to him, still wearing the smile but with a knowing look in his eyes. “Is what obvious?”

Buck frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, do they know? Hen and Chimney. And you I guess. Hen is always making these comments. Giving me these looks. And Chimney’s jokes, oh my God. Do they- are they-” He waved a hand in the air. “aware?”

Bobby gave him a look that was equal parts encouraging and pitying. “You’re going to have to help me out here, Buck. What could we all be aware of?”

Buck sighed. “Of me. And Eddie. Not that there is a me and Eddie! I mean there is in the sense that he’s my best friend and we would do anything for each other. But there is nothing you know-”

“Romantic?” Bobby added helpfully.

Buck choked on air. “Uh. Yeah. Romantic, I guess. There’s nothing like that. But like, Eddie is this great guy. We always have a great time together. We get along so well and weirdly have a lot in common. He’s so strong and kind. And he’s so caring. Watching him with Christopher is just like-” He struggled again to find the words.

“Evan,” and now Buck was sweating because Cap used his first name so this was serious. “Do you want there to be something romantic between you and Eddie?”

He stared at Bobby for a moment before answering in a soft voice, “I’m not saying that. But I’m just saying it seems like it would be nice. That’s all.”

“Buck, if you are asking me if we all know that you have a crush on Eddie, then the answer is unfortunately yes.” Bobby said with a chuckle.

Bucked groaned and buried his head in his hands. “Can you not say it like that? It sounds so juvenile,” he mumbled.

“Son, how else would you like me to say it?” Bobby looked at him incredulously. 

“I don’t know, how about that I admire him physically, mentally, and spiritually. That sounds at least poetic.” Buck honestly hated that those words came out of his mouth but it was too late to take them back.

“Physically, huh?” The cabbie asked from the front of the car. He looked at Buck threw the rearview mirror with a smirk. “Must be a knockout to get a guy like you feeling like that.”

“Oh God, that’s what you choose to focus on?” Buck threw his hands up in the air. “You know what, forget about it. I’m done talking about this.”

“Hey, you asked me,” Bobby put his hands up in defense, barely able to contain his laughter. 

“I know and I’m instantly regretting it,” Buck looked out his window with a frown. He crossed his arms in front of him again. After a moment he spoke up again. “Cap? Does Eddie know?”

Bobby let out a knowing laugh. “No, son, I can’t say that he has even the slightest idea.”

At least Buck didn’t have to deal wit his best friend knowing about his feelings. Just everyone else apparently. He groaned again and rest his head against the window for the rest of the drive.

After the most awkward cab ride of his entire life, they were finally at the hotel. They met up with the others in the lobby and Bobby made his wait to the front desk to check them all in. After talking to the girl manning the desk for a bit, Bobby turned to them with a tight smile.

Turns out they were only getting three rooms. To be frank, the LAFD was working on a shoestring budget so they were lucky they were even shelling out for those. Bobby said as much when he saw the frowns on their faces.

“Quit your whining and take your key cards. Chim and Hen, you’re in room 145. Eddie and Buck, you’re in room 147. I’m in room 146.” Bobby explained as he passed them each their key cards.

“Oh of course. Cap gets his own room. I see how it is,” Chimney pointed a finger at Bobby accusingly.

“Hey, at least you don’t have to share with Buck,” Hen pointed out, “He snores like a chainsaw.”

Buck put a hand over his heart, “I am offended. I do not snore!”

“Yes, you do,” Eddie chimed in, lightly clapping Buck on the shoulder. “Lucky for you, it doesn’t bother me anymore. I got used to it. And got ear plugs.”

“And that,” Bobby quipped, “is why you two are rooming together.”

“Sure, it is. Only reason,” Hen mumbled as she grabbed her bag. Chim snickered at her comment. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

Buck felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He was getting really tired of that. He looked over at Eddie briefly, but the other man hadn’t seemed to notice. He was too busy grabbing said ear plugs from his bad and proudly displaying them for the team. Maybe he really was oblivious to Buck’s feelings. Buck supposed that was best possible option in this situation. But why did it bring an ache to his chest? 

He shook the thought away and made his way towards the elevator. He gestured at Eddie to follow him. The others were not too far behind, and they all piled in the elevator together.

Eddie’s thigh was warm against his as they were shoved in with all of their luggage. He turned to see Eddie looking down at his phone with a small smile on his face. Eddie lifted his phone to show him the source of his happiness. Christopher had drawn a picture of his dad and his Buck, both holding gold trophies.

“He said that this is us winning our honors,” Eddie explained, pride clear in his voice. Buck couldn’t help but beam at him in response.

“Hey, where are we?” Chim asked, feigning offense. “We’re heroes too, you know.”

“Yeah,” Eddie replied, “But Christopher knows to draw what’s most important to him. So, he did.” He flashed Buck another smile.

Buck could hear Hen and Chim whispering amongst themselves. He tried his best to tune them out, instead turning to Bobby.

“So, Cap, how is this Honors Dinner going to work anyway?” he asked.

“Well, it’s simple really. We listen to the stories of other fire teams and their heroics, then we go up on stage and you all stand there while I talk for 20 minutes. Then we sit back down, eat some mediocre food, then we get up and shake some hands, and then we’re done.”

“Wow, Cap, you don’t sound very enthused,” Eddie mentioned.

“Yeah, well,” Bobby sighed. “I don’t see the point in all of this fuss. We’re all just doing our jobs.”

“Yeah Cap, I agree with you,” Hen chimed in. “But that’s not going to stop me from enjoying the Hotel spa tomorrow morning.”

“As long as you’re not late for the dinner.” Bobby reminded them all. “It starts at 5 so we need to meet in this lobby at 4 o clock sharp tomorrow. I know it’s not LA, but who knows what DC traffic is like.”

“Oh, you know, I’m excited for the mini bar,” Buck spoke up. “I’m totally going to be raiding it.”

The others laughed as they stepped off the elevator and made their way to their rooms. Bobby waved them off before disappearing into his. Hen and Chim went into theirs, not before Hen threw them a wink while saying goodnight. Buck rolled his eyes and pushed his way into his and Eddie’s room. 

And of course, it was like the universe was playing a joke on him. Right there in the center of their hotel room was a single king bed. He blinked, hoping that maybe his vision was playing tricks on him. But nope, there it was in all of its irritating glory.

He turned to Eddie, who was glaring at the bed as if it wronged him. Great, the last thing he wanted to do was share a bed with Buck. Sure, they’d fallen asleep on the couch together a few times. But that’s different. It was never intentional. And he was always able to wake up and apology and one of them would move to the bed, depending which place they were at. 

Okay, so maybe a time or two at his place, Buck pretended to be asleep longer than he actually was. Maybe he let Eddie continue to lay his head on his chest while their limbs were tangled together. Maybe he tightened his grip a little when he was positive that Eddie was sill in dreamland. But that was no one’s business but Buck’s.

“So, uh. Um. Maybe they have a roll-away bed that we can ask for?” He offered. “Or I can sleep on the floor. I totally don’t mind. Just give me some pillows-”

Eddie finally broke from glaring at the aforementioned bed and looked over at Buck, confused. “Absolutely not. We’re adults, Buck. We can share a bed for a couple days. Besides we’ve basically done as much already.” He shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Buck nodded slowly. Sure, it wasn’t a big deal. Sharing a bed with his best friend who was also his crush who did not know he was his crush and also Buck himself had only just come to terms with said crush. Cool. Awesome. Great.

Eddie clapped him on the shoulder before throwing his bag to the floor and heading to the bathroom. “I call dibs on the left side. Now I’m going to take a shower.” He shut the door behind him, leaving Buck standing there, gaping at the spot where he had once been.  
Buck let go of his suitcase and ran a hand over his face. This was going to be a long weekend.

The whole group was damn near starving after their day of traveling, so they decided to go on the search for some grub. They all met up down in the hotel lobby before hopping into a cab – all together this time. They made their way to a sports bar that was open late and grabbed a table. The gang ate some cheap bar food and talked about their plans for the next day. As their dinner went on, the more at ease Buck felt. Eddie might have been oblivious to Buck’s feelings, but had enough sense not to mention their sleeping situation. Buck was incredibly grateful. He wasn’t sure he could take it if Chim and Hen were making jokes about bedsharing. 

One by one, they all made their way back to the hotel. It started with Bobby, telling them to have fun and drink responsibly. Then it was Hen saying she needed to call Denny and say goodnight. Then Chim followed, since Maddie was off work and they could finally Facetime. That left just Buck and Eddie.

“Don’t you need to call Christopher and say goodnight?” Buck asked, taking a long sip of his beer.

Eddie smiled. “Well, yeah. But I figured we were going to do it together. I was just waiting for Chim to head out. I know he feels left out of the Diaz Family Lovefest.”

Buck thought about mentioning that he was in fact, not a member of the Diaz family. But he figured it wasn’t worth the argument. Besides, he liked the way it sounded more than he cared to admit it. “What are you waiting for, then? Let’s call our boy!” Buck picked himself up and moved to be next to Eddie so they would both be in view of the camera on Eddie’s phone. And if their thighs were touching again, that was just a nice bonus for Buck.

Eddie turned to him with that soft smile again. He looked like he was going to say something more, but opted to grab his phone from his pocket and dial instead.

After a few seconds, Christopher’s face enveloped Eddie’s phone screen. “Dad! Buck!” He waved enthusiastically at both of them. 

“Hi Christopher! Are you having fun at Abuela’s?” Eddie asked his son. Buck couldn’t help but match the grin that was plastered to his friend’s face.

“Yes. Abuela let me eat 3 cookies after dinner and now she’s going to read me a story.” Christopher giggled when Abuela scoffed in the background. 

“Abuela,” Eddie sighed, exasperated. “Por favor, tu sabes mejor.” 

Buck laughed. “Be good to your Abuela, Christopher. Try not to stay up too late okay?”

“Okay, Bucky.” Chris giggled again. “Goodnight Buck. Goodnight Daddy. Love you!”

“Goodnight, kid,” Buck and Eddie said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled. This just set Christopher off into the giggles again so Abuela took the phone from him. 

“Goodnight mijo,” she said to Eddie. “Buck, take care of my boy okay? Make sure he comes back to us in one piece.”

“It’s just a dinner, Abuela! Calm down, dios mio.” Eddie mouthed an apology at Buck.

“Don’t worry, Abuela. I’ll keep him safe.” He winked at her before Eddie disconnected the call.

“Don’t encourage her.” Eddie huffed.

“Look,” Buck began, bumping shoulders with Eddie briefly. “We just care about you and your well-being. That’s all. No need to get all macho on me.”

“Oh, I’m the one getting all macho?” Eddie laughed and took another sip of his beer. “Who’s the one that offered to sleep on the floor of our hotel room?”

Buck scoffed. “I wasn’t being macho, I was being a gentleman, Edmundo. I simply did not want to put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

Eddie just smiled that little smile at him again. Buck finally recognized what is was. Fondness. Eddie was fond of him. Something in his gut twisted and he felt himself getting hot again. The last thing he needed was to start blushing again. He needed an instant distraction. He looked and saw a server walking to a table with a tray full of small glasses filled to the brim with clear liquid.

“Shots?” he choked out. “Do you – uh- wanna do shots?” 

Eddie looked confused at the sudden question, but took it in stride. “Oh. Okay. Sure, why not? You cool with tequila?” 

Buck scrunched his nose but agreed. It was his idea, so whether or not he liked it he was in it for the long haul now. He flagged down their server and ordered two shots of the cheapest tequila they had, dressed with lime.

Eddie smirked, “It’s going to be a long night.”

Far too many tequila shots later and they were stumbling back up to their hotel room. They were probably going to regret it in the morning but like Bobby said, as long as they were in the lobby by 4 o clock sharp, they were fine. And it was only…well Buck wasn’t really sure what time it was. All he was aware of was the weight of Eddie against his side and the warmth of Eddie’s arm wrapped around his waist. It was really great of his friend to hold him up and stabilize him as he opened their hotel room door. 

As soon as they walked in, Buck caught sight of that godforsaken bed again. He had forgotten. “Fuck,” Buck slurred. “The damn bed.”

Eddie nodded. “’s good. We’ll stay warm and cozy.” He smiled before rolling onto the bed.

Buck chuckled, following behind him. Eddie was clearly a lot more drunk than he was, which was rare. He’s not a lightweight by any means. Buck wondered if he did a couple more shots while Buck was in the bathroom.

“Eddie, hey come on. You can’t go to bed with your jeans on. Or your shoes,” he moved to roll Eddie back over. The other man was now lying on the bed with his face shoved into a pillow. “Come on, Eds.”

Eddie groaned. “Nope. Too comfy.” He let out another noise that was less of a groan and more of a moan. The sound sent shivers down Buck’s spine. He needed to regroup.

“Eddie. Dude, are you going to make me take your shoes off for you?” Buck threw his hands in the air. “Fine. Here we go.” He pulled off Eddie’s shoes while the other man just giggled, sounding eerily similar to Christopher. Like father, like son. In fact, Buck was pretty sure he had dealt with nearly the same routine with the little boy pretending to be asleep.

The thought gave Buck an idea. He knelt on the bed, leaned over Eddie and gently poked him in the side. Eddie let out a giggle and shifted so he was on his back. “Stop,” Eddie choked out, still giggling. His eyes were still closed. 

“I’ll stop if you help me get you undressed,” Buck coaxed.

“Oh yeah?” Eddie smirked, opening his eyes. He looked right at Buck with dark eyes. “Trying to get my undressed?”

Buck was too drunk for this. “Uh- I- uh. That’s not.” He stood up in a flash, which was really more of a stumble towards the wall thanks to the tequila. He opted to not answer. Eddie was still looking at him in a way that made his head swim and his heart race. That was definitely not thanks to the tequila.

“Relax, Buckaroo,” Eddie slurred. “I got this.” Eddie hoisted himself up to the best of his ability and worked at the button of his jeans, swearing as he ran into difficulty.

Buck tried to ignore him at first, taking off his own jacket and shoes. He made quick work of his own jeans before sighing and moving to help Eddie with his. He knelt down in front of him on the bed and reached out. Eddie attempted to bat his hands away, but Buck ignored him. He refused to look Eddie in the eye, instead focusing on the button of his jeans. Finally, it was undone, no thanks to his shaky hands. “Alright, I think you can handle the rest.”

He hopped up and made his way over to the right side of the bed as Eddie shimmied out of his jeans. Buck wormed his way under the covers and rolled over, facing away from Eddie. He closed his eyes, head still swimming from the tequila and the close proximity.

Next to him, he felt the draft of the blanket moving as Eddie dipped under the covers. Then he felt the dip of the mattress and Eddie got comfortable. After that, there was no movement or noise and Buck assumed Eddie had fallen asleep. 

He assumed wrong. About ten minutes after they laid down, Buck felt a hand creep onto his side. Then fingers started playing with the hemline of his shirt. “Eddie?” he whispered, refusing to open his eyes. There was no way this was happening. This had to be either a very awesome dream, or a very terrifying haunting situation. “Eddie? You awake? Or are you sleep groping me?”

Eddie merely hummed, and his hand moved to lay flat against Buck’s stomach. Buck felt the warm line of Eddie’s body against his as he scooted closer. Between the thin fabric of their respective boxers, Buck could feel that Eddie was hard.

Well, he was stone cold sober now. He did his best to keep his breathing even and tried not to panic. But then Eddie started kissing his neck and all attempts to not panic were shattered. 

“Eddie,” Buck hissed. “Eddie, what are you doing?”

“Just want you to feel good, Buck,” Eddie murmured against his skin. The action sent signals straight to Buck’s dick. He needed to shut this down and fast.

“Okay, so you know it’s me,” Buck said as he turned to face Eddie and hopefully-unfortunately- stop the neck kissing. This proved to be the wrong choice as now he had to look Eddie in the eyes. 

“Of course it’s you,” Eddie mumbled. “It’s always you.” He was looking at Buck with a dopey smile that made Buck’s heart race even faster. He wished with everything he had that it wasn’t just the tequila talking. 

“Eddie,” Buck said with a sigh. “You’re drunk.”

Eddie frowned at him. “So?” He lifted his hand from Buck’s waist and caressed his cheek. “Doesn’t change anything.”

Buck placed his hand over the top of Eddie’s. He enjoyed it for the moment before breaking the silence. “It changes everything,” he whispered. He really wished it didn’t, but it very much did. What if Eddie woke up in the morning and regretted this? Buck wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

Eddie didn’t seem to like Buck’s answer, frowning even deeper. Buck felt the hand on his face tighten its grip. In a flash, Eddie’s mouth was on his. 

Buck’s brain went haywire but his body was already responding. He leaned over, rolling on top of Eddie, slotting his thighs around the other man’s legs. He felt Eddie’s hum of satisfaction and smiled into their kiss. Eddie moved his free hand to Buck’s waist, and the other hand from his cheek to run through his hair. Every touch was electrifying. 

Buck steadied himself with one hand on the head board. His other hand was snaked around Eddie’s neck, pulling him closer. He was achingly hard, and couldn’t stop himself from pressing his crotch down against Eddie’s. Buck saw stars. 

Eddie grunted in response, thrusting up to meet Buck halfway. “Dios, Evan,” he whispered in between kisses.

That was enough for Buck’s brain to finally catch on to the situation. He tore himself away from Eddie with a start. “Eddie, wait. We can’t.” He scrambled off the bad in a heartbeat.  
Confusion danced across Eddie’s face, followed by sadness, followed by anger. He turned away from Buck without a word, pulling the covers tightly over himself.

“Eddie-” 

“Goodnight, Buck.”

The ice in his words told Buck it was best not to push the matter. Buck gingerly climbed back into bed, careful not to pull the covers off of Eddie. He laid on his side, watching Eddie’s back for a while. Eventually, the other man’s breathing evened out. Buck rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea how he was going to deal with the turn of events that took place.

Eddie had kissed him. Eddie had said the things Buck had always wanted to hear him say, then he had kissed him. Eddie, the man with strong hands and a heart of gold. His best friend that was always there for him not matter what and forgiven him for every mistake he had ever made. The man who already considered him a part of his family. The man who trusted him with his son. Buck didn’t want to set his hopes to high, but maybe- just maybe- there was a possibility that Eddie might have returned his feelings after all. 

He looked over at Eddie one more time, where he was very much asleep. Buck sighed. No matter what Eddie felt, Buck had taken advantage of him in a vulnerable position. This was not how he wanted their first kiss to go. Not that he had thought too much about it other than he wanted one. 

He rolled away from Eddie and tried to focused on anything else in the world other than his current predicament. He needed to sleep so his thoughts would be clearer in the morning. Lord help him.

Buck awoke to the familiar weight back on his waist. He looked down to see Eddie’s arm again, with his hand snuck up under Buck’s t-shirt. Apparently, while asleep the two had ended up right back where they started. Like fate or something. 

Buck squinted at the clock on the nightstand. 9:24AM. They still had plenty of time before they needed to meet the others in the lobby. Plenty of time to talk about what the fuck was going on between them.

Eddie must have felt Buck stirring, as he tightened his grip on Buck’s waist. He snuggled close, humming happily. 

Buck cleared his throat. “Good morning, Eddie,” he spoke, barely above a whisper. He tried to squirm out of the other man’s grasp. He only succeeded in turning around to face him.

This seemed to finally wake Eddie up. He smiled, blinking at Buck. As took in his surroundings, his smile waned. He took his hand away from Buck as if he’d been burned.  
Buck tried not to let that hurt his feelings.

“Oh, shit. I did it again.” Eddie sighed and ran a hand across his face. “I am so sorry, Buck. Apparently, I can’t seem to control my limbs when it comes to you anymore. Or my mouth for that matter.”

“So, you remember what happened last night then?” Buck tread lightly. He couldn’t believe that Eddie was the one apologizing. This was not one of the scenarios that Buck had come up with in his head.

“Yes, I remember,” Eddie scoffed. “I wasn’t that drunk.” 

It was Buck’s turn to scoff. “Well excuse me for thinking differently when you forced me to undress you and then shoved your tongue in my mouth.” As soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing.

Eddie jumped out of the bed in a flash. He started pacing. “God, Buck. I can’t believe I did that. Drunk or not that was no way to act towards you. I can’t believe I forced you-”

“Hey!” Buck cut him off, leaping out of bed to join him in the middle of their room. He put his hand on both of Eddie’s shoulders to anchor him from running away again, “It was a joke. Eddie. You didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to do. If anything, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I took advantage of you when you were clearly not in the right state of mind. I should have slept on the floor. I should have known that I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Eddie looked at him skeptically for a moment before breaking into full on laughter. He rested his hands on Buck’s arms, chuckling like a mad man.

Buck was so lost. “What could possibly be that funny, right now? I’m profusely apologizing here.” 

Eddie hold back another chuckle. “Sorry, sorry. Just. We’re both sitting here apologizing to each other over the same damn thing. So clearly neither one of us see ourselves as a victim here. We both think we’re the perp in a victimless crime.”

Buck thought about it for a moment. Eddie was right. He wasn’t upset with Eddie for making a move. Eddie wasn’t upset with him for reciprocating. So there really wasn’t a problem with that they did. Which meant-

“Oh shit!” Buck exclaimed, smile blooming on his face. “You like me!” 

Eddie looked at him with that fond little smile again. He tightened his grip on Buck’s arms. “Yeah, Buck. I really do.”

It was Buck’s turn to smile a fond smile. “That is such a relief. Here I thought I was going to make a big confession and you were going to end up hating me.”

“I could never hate you,” Eddie whispered. “Not a chance.”

“Well, I’m not going to make a big confession,” Buck stepped forward, moving his hands from Eddie’s shoulders to his face. “I’m just going to do this.”

Buck slotted his mouth over Eddie’s. The other man responded immediately, deepening the kiss. Somehow this was even better than the night before. The lack of tequila haze was leaving Buck’s senses more aware of Eddie’s taste, his smell. The soft scratch of his facial hair under Buck’s hands. The way he moaned just a little into Buck’s mouth. It sent Buck onto another plane of existence.  
Eddie took over, moving his hands to Buck’s waist and pushing him towards their bed. Buck happily obliged. Nothing was holding them back this time. He intended to enjoy every minute of it. Especially if Eddie kept taking control like he was. Buck never thought that would be something he was into, but he also never thought he’d fall for his best friend. Maybe he should learn to expect the unexpected. 

Buck let himself fall back against the mattress. Eddie was quick to climb up on top of him, reversing their positions from the night before. Buck could once again feel how hard Eddie was. The only difference was that this time he wasn’t afraid to take what he wanted. 

Buck woke up with that now familiar weight of Eddie’s arm on his waist. This time, he smiled and snuggled closer, not even bothering to open his eyes. He felt comfort in the warm line of Eddie behind him. Eddie peppered a few more kisses on his neck. Buck giggled.

“Are you not tired? We’ve been at it for hours.” And that was no lie. They started off in the bed, then made their way to the shower to clean up. But that turned into to them making their way back to the bed. Then the floor. Then the shower again. It’s a wonder either one of them is awake right now.

Eddie spoke some muffled words against Buck’s shoulder but he didn’t quite catch them. “Babe, I’m going to be honest. Don’t have a clue what you just said.”

“Love it when you call me babe,” Eddie mumbled. He was lazily tracing circles on Buck’s hip now. 

Buck finally pried his eyes open to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 3:43PM. He bolted upright immediately. “Shit! Eddie!”

Eddie wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes and sat up. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“The dinner!” Buck shot out of bed, frantically searching for his formal clothing in the mess they had created. “We’re supposed to be in the lobby in like fifteen minutes.”

That got Eddie out of bed too. He hustled over to his suitcase and started pulling out his clothes. They both managed to dress in record time, only stopping to kiss twice. 

They stumbled out of their room and into the elevator. And if shirts were a bit wrinkled and hair was a bit ruffled when they finally made it to the lobby, well that’s no one’s business but theirs and the security guard who watches the cameras. 

Finally, they met up with the others at 4:04. Bobby was standing in the center of the lobby, dressed in an immaculate tux with a crisp bow tie. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he glared in their direction. 

“Sorry we’re late, Cap,” Eddie apologized while running a hand through his disheveled hair. “We, uh got a little caught up.”

Hen, dressed to the nines in a gold strapless dress, looked them both up and down with calculating eyes. She turned to Chim and Bobby with her hand out. “Pay up, suckers.” 

Buck stared at them with his mouth gaping as Chim and Bobby forked over cash into Hen’s open palm. He turned to Eddie, who shrugged, clearly just as confused as he was.

Chim groaned. “It feels like you cheated with the whole one bed thing though. Otherwise they totally would have held out until after the dinner.” 

“Please, that was all Cap.” Hen put her newly acquired money in her clutch with a smile. “It just happened to work out in my favor.”

“Wait,” Buck nearly shouted. “You knew that we had only one bed in our room? You planned it?” 

Bobby chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I accidentally switched my solo room with your double room. Once I realized the mistake, I figured it was best to just, you know.” He shrugged. “Let it play out.”

“That’s cold, Cap,” Eddie replied, rubbing his chin. “That is real cold.”

“I’m just happy I won’t have to deal with the two of you moping around like idiots, not realizing the other felt the same way,” Chimney interjected. “I mean I know Maddie and I took a while, but this was just ridiculous.”

Buck was still so confused. “But how did you know that we-”

Hen cut him off by grabbing his suit jacket. “Your jacket is wrinkly and Eddie’s button down is inside out. Plus, the two of you came out of that elevator like it was the best damn thing to ever happen to you. All smiles and blush. Buck you were practically skipping. We knew what happened.”

Eddie let out a pointed cough. Buck now understood that was just what he did when he was embarrassed. Just like how Buck’s entire face was probably the color of a tomato right now. 

“Should I? Um, can I go fix my shirt real quick before we go?” Eddie asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Buck couldn’t stop himself from taking a step closer to him. It’s like their bodies were magnets.

“No time, Diaz,” Bobby responded. “You’ll have to do it in the car.” Bobby started heading towards the hotel exit, silently beckoning the others to follow. “It’s fine,” he called over his shoulder. “We’ve all seen you with your shirt off before.”

“Some more intimately than others,” Chim added, he and Hen giggling together and high fiving. 

Buck threw his hands in the air. “You know I thought that once this was out in the open, the jokes would stop.”

Eddie chuckled, placing his hand on the small of Buck’s back and rubbing circles. “I have no idea why you thought that, babe.”

“Oh,” Buck replied, leaning into the crook of Eddie’s arm. “I like it when you call me babe, too.”

Eddie smiled, kissed Buck quickly, then grabbed his hand. He dragged him toward the exit. “Well, let’s go, babe. We’ve got an honor to receive. There better be trophies. Christopher put the idea in my head and now I can’t get over it.” 

Buck chuckled, following wherever Eddie led him.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy dialog, batman!
> 
> No but really, as rough as it was to get back into writing, this was a blast to write!
> 
> I have some stuff that didn't make it into the fic, so I might post a second part of deleted scenes later.
> 
> Also I'm back on tumblr so if y'all wanna come cry over buddie with me I'm station118 over there!


End file.
